Confused Feelings
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: Jake's back. Miley still has feelings for him. But are they the same feelings she once had? And Lilly's been acting so weird... Liley, onesided Moliver. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story written by both me (Rogers Forbidden Love Child) and Angelrock. We write alternate chapters. Angel wrote this chapter and let me post it. Ain't she a nice person?**

**_Disclaimer: We own nothing._**

Miley's POV

Jake's back and I know I should be happy. I am, it's just that I don't know, I don't feel that connection that I felt before every time I see him now. He left to change, and he has. He did it for me. I still like him though, I mean he is gorgeous, and he is very sweet, but there is someone else. Yeah shocking, but I wish Jake would just stop trying, I'm still mad at him because he left. Besides he clearly in the card said that he would like to be worthy for someone as terrific as me but he didn't say he liked me back or anything. I thought he got over me. Speaking of the queen of Sheba (???) here comes Jake.

"Hey guys!" I looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Jake" I greeted. Oliver and Lilly stopped talking for a moment to see what was going on.

"Hey man, how you doin'?" Oliver greeted doing a hand shake with him.

"I'm doing alright, you?"

"Oh I'm ok," Oliver said.

"Hey Lilly," Jake said looking at Lilly

Lilly just looked up and nodded her head as if saying hi, which is kinda strange since she is very talkative. _She does look kinda __sad;__I__ have to talk to her._

"So um Miley, how have you been?" Jake asked sitting beside me, too close which makes me kind of nervous since I still feel a little something for him, and I know fora fact that he does too.

"Umm okay," I said awkwardly looking away. Then all of the sudden Lilly stood up and said "I've got to go."

She got up to leave, but I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the side of the room for privacy.

"Ok Lilly what's going on? Why have you been acting so strange lately?" I asked Lilly pinning her against the wall by grabbing her by the shoulders so she wouldn't go anywhere. Lilly tried to get out of my grip but couldn't, _wow__I__'m__ strong._

"Nothing's going on Miley," she said. "Now let go you're hurting me."

"NO, not until you tell me what's up," I told her. "Come on Lil, you know you can trust me."

"It's nothing," she said looking away avoiding my eyes.

"Fine, you don't want to tell, don't," I said releasing her from my grip. "But don't talk to me if you are going to be acting this way all the time got it." Then I turned away to leave but she grabbed my hand, and pulled me back.

"Miles, please don't get mad at me is just, I... I don't know how to say it."

She looked away. I grabbed her hands, and squeezed them.

"It's okay, just tell me when you're ready," I assured her. She looked at me with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Trust me Miles, you're better off not knowing."

With that she released my hand from her grip, and left.

_Geez, __I'm__ confused__What's__ going on with her_ I headed back to the table, and instead of sitting beside Jake, I sat with Oliver.

"Do you know what's up with Lilly?" I whispered to Oliver. He just shook his head and went back to his food.

After a while of awkwardness on our table the bell rang at last.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, and left to my next class.

Like 19 hours later the last bell rang, thank god. I mean I couldn't concentrate the whole time, I mean how could I? In my last class Jake wouldn't stop looking at me and Lilly wouldn't stop acting strange. She's been so quite the whole time, and it was getting on my nerves. She avoided any contact with me. I tried talking to her but she evaded me the entire time. On my way home Jake caught me, and asked me if he could walk me home, and I agreed.

All the way home we talked about random things like school, our careers, and other random stuff. I actually felt comfortable.

We reached my house, so I turned to face Jake.

"So, um do you wanna come in?" I asked

"Sure, thanks."

We got to the living room, and we found my stupid brother already there stuffing his face with ice cream.

"Jackson, you better not be eating my ice cream boy," said my daddy from up stairs.

"DADDY I'M HOME!!!" I yelled

Then my daddy came down, looked at Jackson with disgust, and came toward us.

"Hey, bud," he said, and kissed my forehead.

"Jake?" he said, a little surprised. "I thought you left?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't left for ever," said Jake shaking my daddy's hand.

"Well, it's nice to see you back."

Then he became serious. "Don't try nothing funny with my daughter, got that?"

"DAD, WE ARE NOT EVEN DATING!!!" I've never felt so humiliated in my life.

"Sorry bud."

I just grabbed Jake's hand, and left to my room.

Finally there I closed my room door and sat on my bed, and again with the awkward silence from earlier.

"Miley, I've never felt like this before," Jake sat on my bed beside me and grabbed my hand. "I really missed you Miley. Please, will you give me another chance?"

_Whoa, __I__ didn't saw that one coming, look at the way he is looking at me, he__is so cute. __Maybe__I__ should give him another chance._

"I'd like that," I told him. With that he leaned in, so I did the same.

And we KISSED! But there's something wrong. Where are the sparks I felt before? I can't feel anything. I mean shouldn't I feel butterflies or something?

Then I felt the door knob opening but I ignored it. I was kinda busy after all.

"Sorry," I heard a small voice say. I pulled away, and saw Lilly standing in my doorway.

"Lils, what happened?"

Lilly just turned and run away crying.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do.

**OOO so what happens next? I don't know. Which kinda sucks cz i gotta follow it. mmm... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alryty then. Here is the next chapter, written by moi (R.F.L.C)**

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**_

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe it. I did just see that didn't I? Miley and Jake attached at the lips. I don't understand it. He left her. Twice!!!

She was heartbroken. She cried on my shoulder. I had to comfort her. Again twice!!! Not as much the second time though but still.

I feel hot tears rolling down my face. I can't stand this anymore. Why me?

**Miley's POV**

I don't know what I should do.

My first thought is to run after Lilly but Jake... I turn to look at him with pleading eyes. His only response is to smile sweetly at me. God he's so understanding. I start to feel something again. But they weren't the same butterflies that I felt before.

I get up and run after my best friend.

"Miley?" daddy asked as I ran through the kitchen. "What was up with Lilly?"

"Duno daddy. Which way did she go?"

"Front door. But..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said as I ran out the door as fast as I could. There were only three places Lilly went when she was upset. Those were her house, where ever I was or where ever Oliver was. Since I was the one she was upset with she wasn't going to me. And since she went out the front door she wasn't going to see Oliver because he was working at the mall which was reached quicker by going through the back door.

So she was going home.

**Lilly's POV**

I fumbled with my keys, trying to see which key was which through my tears. I gave up trying to find the right key with my blurred vision and just tried all the keys until one of them worked.

Turns out the right key was also the last one. But that's my luck for ya.

As soon as I got in it started to rain. So maybe my luck is looking up.

I ran to my room straight away. I knew no one was in because if someone was in the door would've been unlocked. I ran to my room and dived on my bed, sobbing into my pillow.

I know, a stereotypical girl thing. Yeah I know I'm not a stereotypical girl. Never mind.

I heard a knock at the door and ignored it. Everyone important had a key. The person knocked again, harder this time. I continued to ignore them, forgetting it was raining outside. Then I heard the door being unlocked and figured the person had found the spare key we kept in the light fixture. I lay the pillow over my head, blocking out all noise so I could concentrate on my misery.

"You know you really should open your door when someone knocks."

I turned to find my best friend standing in my bedroom doorway, looking like she had visited Niagara Falls and hadn't worn one of those waterproof poncho's you get.

**Miley's POV**

It broke my heart to see Lilly like this. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Hmmm mental note: buy Lilly waterproof mascara.

When she didn't reply to me we lapsed into a very uncomfortable silence. I shuffled my sodden shoes and looked down at them, noticing for the first time the puddle that was forming beneath me.

"Aw sweet nibblets."

Lilly got up and disappeared into her bathroom. I decided to follow her, even though she had been off with me all day. We had to sort this out and maybe this way she would at least look at me for more than a second.

Just as I reached for the door handle, the door opened and I saw Lilly standing there with a towel.

"Here. Go in there and dry off. I'll find you some clothes." She sounded so sad with that almost monotonous voice.

"Thanks." It was all I could think of to say.

So I walked through the door and started to dry myself, still wondering what was up with Lilly.

**Lilly's POV**

I heard Miley close my bathroom door and I breathed a mental sigh of relief. I walked to my closet and picked out three quarter length jeans and a black tank top that I knew would look good on Miley. I returned to my bathroom door and knocked softly.

I stood waiting about two minutes before I heard Miley say "Come in."

So I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Miley with just a towel wrapped round her. I quickly looked at the ground and just put the clothes on top of the laundry basket before making a hasty retreat back to my room.

It had stopped raining so I just sat on my bed and watched the left over rain drops travel down the glass of my window. I decided to play the game where two raindrops race each other to the bottom. I always pick raindrops which aren't at the same place so it was obvious which one would win but I would still cheer the one further up. I love the underdog.

**Miley's POV**

When Lilly left my clothes behind I noticed how weird she was acting. I could've chalked it up to the fact that she was being weird with me all day. But I knew it was something other than that. Was what was up with Lilly something to do with me?

I pondered this as I changed into the outfit Lilly gave me. I looked in the mirror and I must say I looked good. Very very good. Not that I'm big headed its just this outfit suited my body exactly. Lilly always did know what I could pull off wearing.

I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself. If what was up with Lilly was my fault I don't think I could deal with it. My mind flashed back to Lilly sitting on her bed looking at me with dark tear/mascara streaks. I got this funny feeling in my stomach and just figured it was guilt. But I didn't know if I had done anything wrong. The feeling got stronger but I just ignored it. It couldn't be anything other than guilt, could it?

I shook my head, clearing it. Then I went and opened the door.

**Lilly's POV**

"Who's winning?"

I let a smile play on my lips, still facing away so as not to let Miley see my glimmer of happiness.

"You're smiling."

Damn.

"Come on I know you inside and out Lilly."

That was true. She knew me like no one else did.

"But I don't have to know you inside out to know that something is up with you."

Damn. Sometimes I hate that she knows me so well.

"So what's up?"

But thank god she doesn't know me that well.

"Come on Lils. You can talk to me you know."

I tried to give her a '_I know I can, but I just don't want to so please leave it'_ look but I think I just looked constipated.

"Ok so lets revue. You are ignoring me. You haven't spoken to me since you saw Jake. You haven't looked at me for more than five seconds, not counting now of course."

She sat down on the bed beside me.

"And now you're trying to give me the 'leave it' look."

How did she know me this well? I turned my head to look at my feet.

"So that narrows it down to three options: 1) you like someone, 2) you really like someone or, my personal favourite, 3) you're constipated."

I continued to look down at my feet, shaking my head slightly.

"Come on Lils you can tell me."

She puts her hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off harshly. I know it'll upset her but I can't help it.

"Lils..."

I can hear the crack in her voice.

"Can you at least tell me who it is?"

_Crunch time Lilly._ I take a really deep breath, preparing myself to answer.

"Jake," I say softly.

"It's Jake," I lie.

**Whoop whoop!!! I spent all day on this. It is possibly the longest thing I have written for this site. Man I feel drained. So go now and leave me to watch Grey's Anatomy and I will see you in a chapters time.**

**O and sorry for changing POVs so often but couldn't be helped lol**

**Good luck Angel.**

**The Forbidden Love Child of Roger**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Li****lly's POV **

Jake? What was I thinking, she is gonna kill me. Oh boy, now how am I supposed to get out of this one? MAN she is going to kill me.

I closed my eyes tightly waiting for her reaction. But I don't know, she hasn't spoken a word. So I just looked up at her. She's just staring at me, eyes wide in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"W...wha...what?" she finally said.

"You li...li...like J...Jake?" she asked stuttering.

**Miley's POV**

I was in complete state of shock and... Hurt? Why do I feel so hurt? I'm SO confused. And I also feel somewhat guilty, and mad! Yeah I'm mad at Lilly, because she likes MY boyfriend. But again hurt. But the question is, WHY do I feel SO hurt?

I guess I had my mouth open for too long, coz now it feels so dry. She shook her head as if saying no.

"Wait, You like Jake?" I asked now confused.

"Lils... please tell me, I need to know" I begged her.

"BUT WHY?!?!?!" Lilly yelled. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KNOW SO BAD?"

"BECAUSE, I CARE ABOUT YOU LILLY, THAT's WHY!!!" I yelled back.

"LIAR!!!" she yelled, her face now all red with fury, and her eyes showing anger, and something... I can't tell what it is.

My face dropped with her answer. She thinks I don't care about her. That got me really bad. I looked at her, and sat on her bed looking at my feet.

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked up at her, and she suddenly calmed down.

"Are you done?" I asked her coldly

"Miles, I'm so sorry, I...I... I didn't mean that," she said.

"Lilly do you even realize that sometimes what you say hurts people?" I stated to her.

"I'm sorry, what the hell do you want me to do?" she asked a little too harshly. "Get down on my knees, and beg?"

But what the heck is wrong with her, why is she treating me like this?

"Lilly, I don't know what happened to you, but that's not a reason to treat me like this," I told her. "You are acting like such a jerk."

Lilly just looked at the window without saying a word.

"Listen, when your done acting like jerk, and your brain is working correctly, come to me, and we can talk, but for now," I was crying at this point

"Don't even bother to look at me." With that I left the room without looking back and with tears in my eyes.

**Lilly's POV **

What is wrong with me? Why did I treat her like that? I made her cry. Man, she is right. I'm SO stupid.

But if I didn't lie she would hate me right now because then I would have told her I love her. So bad. I feel bad for screaming at her like that. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday, so I can stay in bed, and think things through before doing them, before saying things I don't mean and that I can't take back. I guess I should talk to her, and ask her to forgive me for being such an ass.

Yeah I guess I should not only ask her for that, but also tell her why I was acting like this, tell her why I've been acting so strange. But not right now, I'm too tired. I feel like a truck crashed into me.

All the images in my mind won't go away; Miley and Jake kissing, Miley wrapped only with a towel, her smile, her face, her amazing blue eyes, Miley crying because of me. All these thoughts won't go away, especially the image of her lips against Jake's.

If I don't tell her what I'm feeling, I'm gonna drive myself insane.

When I saw her with only a towel, I had to fight with myself to not jump over her, and kiss her all over. I love her SO much that is not even funny anymore, but right now I hate her. But I still love her. Great now I'm confusing myself. I should really stop that.

**Miley's POV**

I rushed to my room, and closed the door behind me. I went to my bed, and lay down looking at the ceiling. Then everything that has happened today made me think about what is wrong with Lilly. Sometimes I just can't get her. I mean is not my fault that she is sad, is it? I mean what could I have possibly done that made her so mad?

Maybe she does like Jake. But she doesn't act like it! Oh man, I've never been SO confused in my life!

Lilly is such an ass, can she make things less complicated, so is easier for me? But we are talking about Lilly here, when has Lilly made sense in her life?

But the way she acted, that wasn't the Lilly I know and love...

Wait LOVE?!

Okay now I'm definitely confused. LOVE? I can't love Lilly. I mean I love her as a sister right? Okay I'll better get some sleep before I drive myself nuts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, we'v****e been kinda busy, but everything's fine now. ****I (****angelrock01) wrote the last, and this****chapte****r, ****because****I**** (wanted some jiley action and ****I**** wouldn't write it!****!!- rogers.forbidden.love.child) duno.**** Okay now on with the story**

**_WARNING!!! JILEY ACTION AHEAD!!!_**

**Normal POV**

7am, and Miley was in a peaceful sleep at least until her alarm clock started to ring really really loud. Miley got caught off guard, and fell off her bed with a violent jerk.

"Aww, sweet nibblets!" Miley looked around sleepy, got off the floor, and slowly rubbed her head.

"Stupid clock!!!" Miley murmured, and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror, and stumbled back scared.

"O you and I have some serious business to do," she said pointing to herself.

30 minutes later Miley came out of the bathroom, and looked again at herself in the mirror.

"Now this IS more acceptable," Miley said, and finished herself up by brushing her hair, and putting on some make-up.

"What's that smell?" Miley sniffed smelling eggs and toast.

She went down, and found Jackson, and Robby Ray in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Bud!" Robby Ray said cheery. "How you feelin'?"

"Um, I'm fine" Miley said hesitantly.

"Hungry?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah," Miley said.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll see who it is," Jackson said.

He opened the door and saw Jake standing there.

"Miles! It's for you!" he yelled without giving Jake a second look.

Miley rubbed her temples, and kept on eating totally ignoring Jackson.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jackson you idiot," she screamed without even turning around. "Don't you see I'm eating?"

"Whoa! Calm down there Miles," Jake said taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Jake," Miley said blushing a little.

"It's okay. Finish up and I'll wait outside," Jake said and gently rubbed her back.

5 minutes later Miley had finished eating, and was on her way to the beach with Jake, holding hands.

"It's everything okay, babe?" Jake asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

Miley nodded her head, and kept on walking silently.

"Miles, are you sure you're okay?" Jake said, stopping her and grabbing her by the shoulders so she faced him. "Coz, you sure don't look well."

Miley took a deep breath, and look into his eyes, then she grabbed his face with her hands, and kissed him softly.

"I'm fine," Miley said after breaking the kiss. "I just have a little headache, that's all."

Jake looked at her lovingly, and smiled.

Jake led her to a spot on the beach that Miley recognized, that exact spot that she told Oliver she was Hannah Montana.

**Jake's POV**

"Jake, what are we doing here?" Miley asked looking at me.

"Well, you said you had a headache," I told her.

"So...?" Miley asked.

I didn't reply, I just led her to a spot in the sand, and told her to sit. She looked at me oddly, but did anyways.

"Okay, now close your eyes," I told her, and she did so.

"Okay, now relax," I said as I placed two fingers over her temples, and started massaging them slowly. Miley relaxed and moaned softly.

"Is it better now?" I whispered in her ears.

"Mmm yes," Miley moaned and lay with her head on my lap. I kept massaging her temples for a while.

Then Miley slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at me smiling softly.

"Jake," she said sitting up. "That was great."

She turned around so I wasn't facing her back.

"But, there's still something missing," she said. I looked at her questioningly, but she just leaned forward and kissed me softly.

I lay on my back never breaking the kiss so now she was on top of me. She is like a feather, weightless. I deepened the kiss and rubbed her back slowly. She placed her hands in my hair playing with it. _Wow she is an amazing kisser, __I__'__m so__lucky to have her. _

She rolled over with a force I never thought she would have, and placed me on top. _Whoa she IS strong._ She took me by my neck and started kissing roughly. She took off my jacket, never breaking the kiss, and placed her hands inside my shirt touching my abs. I lowered my face, placing a kiss on her neck, and another, and another, all over her neck. I started biting and licking on her neck. I found a spot right below her pulse point where she moaned real loud. I grinned, and kept, kissing, biting, and licking. Miley pulse quickened and she started moaning uncontrollably.

She rubbed my stomach and my chest. I travelled all over her neck, and went back to her lips, which I kissed gently. She rolled over again so she was on top now. She stared to kiss me passionately, and started to kiss all over my face, my jaw, my forehead and my cheeks. She bent down and kissed my neck slowly, and I couldn't help but moan.

I placed my hand under her shirt caressing her back slowly, and was her turn to moan. She went down and kissed my chest, and went up, and kissed my lips lightly, and then she kissed my left cheek, and went to my ear slowly kissing and nibbling my earlobe. She has the control, and I can't help but let her lead the way. I moaned loudly, she knows all my spots somehow. _I love__this girl. _

Like 30 minutes later after our great passionate make out, we were sitting looking at the Ocean. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head on hers. I took her hands in mine.

"So umm, how are you feeling now?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath, and said "Way better." She then looked up at me and kissed my lips very lightly.

"Thank you," she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"For everything," she said looking at me. "For taking away my headache, for talking to me, for just being with me." The sincerity in her eyes only made me love her more.

"You know I'd do anything for you Miles, so anytime you need me, you know you can call me," I told her. "But not just as a boyfriend, you know you can trust me with anything, I'd be your friend too."

She smiled sweetly at me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Miles," I told her honestly.

She looked at me shocked. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean you think I would've have done this if I didn't?" I asked her.

"That I would've changed if I didn't? Of course I love you, more than anything." I tried to match the sincerity in her eyes. Then I lent forwards, becoming deadly serious. "Miles I would die for you."

She was crying at this point.

"Really?" she looked up at me with those tear filled eyes and asked like she was a little girl which made me smiled.

"Really," I stated.

She smiled wide and hugged me tight, and I held her as tight as I could.

"There are not even the words to describe how I feel about you," I whispered.

She broke the hug, and looked at me. I know in my heart that she doesn't love me like I love her; maybe she doesn't even love me. But I don't care as long as she is with me.

"Look," I started. "I know you might not love me as I love you, or maybe you don't even love me. But I just want to tell you that I'm never gonna rush you into anything, and I'm always gonna love you no matter what."

**Miley's POV**

Those words really got me, and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Jake, I like you a lot," I said.

He looked down at his hands. I held his chin and made him looked at me.

"And I really want to love you as you do, but..." l trailed off.

"Miles its okay, you don't have to explain me," Jake told me. "I'll always be here for you no matter what."

_He is so sweet. I really wish __I__ could love him. I want to so bad. B__ut __I__can't. Love is__ such a strong word, and I'm not ready to use__ it._

"Thanks Jake. That's really sweet and it means a lot to me," I told him.

He smiled at me and stood up, and offered his hand to me which I thankfully took.

Once on my feet I didn't let go of his hand instead I pulled him slightly towards me and kissed him on the lips. Once we broke the kiss I hugged him.

"Maybe I should have headaches more often," I joked, smiling at him.

He laughed that adorable laugh of his.

"Miles, you can always have that if you just ask me, I gladly would do it,"

I smiled at him. _Gosh_ _he really has __changed. He__ is HOT whe__n__ he acts like this._

"Maybe I should walk you home," he said to me and grabbed my hand.

We walked to my house holding hands, talking and joking around. We were laughing hard when we approached my house.

"Thanks for everything Jake," I hugged him and kissed him good bye.

He smiled at me. "Anytime. Remember whenever you need someone, you can always come to me babe." With that he winked at me and walked away.

I went inside, and closed the front door behind me and sighed.

"Hey Miley," I heard a small voice said. I froze, recognizing it.

**Who could that voice be? What will happen with Jake and Miley?**** What about****Oliver? I serio****usly**** don't have a clue coz ****I**** won****'****t write the next chapter!!**

**N****ow be a go****od kid and leave a review. O****h ****and by the way again I am really ****sorry**** for the long wait! D****on****'****t blame rogers.forbidden.love.child blame me (angelrock)****anyways this**** is**** an extra long chapter... toddles.**

**_muhahaha i get to kill jake!!! hmm but maybe i won't. mmm do you guys think i should kill Jake? - R.F.L.C_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alryt last two chapters were written by angelrock but now ****I**** get to follow on from the jiley. Yuk. Last chapter was stomach ****churning**** stuff weren't it? ****That**** why angelrock wrote two chapters in a row, ****I**** refused to write the jiley!**

_**Disclaimer: we own everything!!! N o would you look at that! A flying pig!**_

**Normal POV**

"Hey Oliver," Miley said sheepishly.

She slowly turned to face him, embarrassed. Her face was glowing red; she could feel the blood rushing through her cheeks making them warm. "Any chance you didn't hear or see that?"

He smiled and shook his head, giving her his answer. She gave him her best toothy grin and added, "Any chance you won't tell anyone?"

He again smiled and mimed locking his mouth shut in the way that only Oliver could do it. Miley then realised that Oliver hadn't spoken a word to her since she had walked through the door. "Anyways, what's up with you Oliver?"

**Miley's POV**

_Ok he'__s acting as wei__rd as Lilly.__ Oh no, you don't think. O he better not like __Jake__ too._

When Oliver just shook his head, not in the way that indicates no but just shook his head as if trying to escape a bee or getting something out of your hair, I got my answer. I know him and Lilly have known each other since kindergarten but it's just scary how much alike they are. He also hasn't looked at me once during their little exchange.

I let out a long winded sigh. "Just tell me it's not Jake."

He turned around to stare at me like I was talking Spanish. Even if I was speaking Spanish he would have looked at me the same way. Three years of Spanish class and the doughnut still knew nothing.

I waited for him to speak but after a minute of waiting I spoke again. "Well spill it Oken," I said giving him a light punch in the arm. Still the confused look. _Man it must be hard to be this much of a doughnut!!! _So I spelled it out for him. With accompanying hand gestures.

"You likey someone," I nodded as if speaking to a small child. "You tell Miley who it is."

"You," he said so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard it.

"Oken say what?"

"You Miley," he confirmed. "It's you."

_OMFG!!!_

I must've looked really really shocked before my head disappeared into my hands because Oliver tried to stutter his way through an explanation.

"Well I...I... saw you today with Jake a...and...And well it just made me realise something," he said, gaining confidence with every word. "Miles I love you."

I looked up at him and for a split second I thought I saw someone else. The sun falling through the glass doors behind him shone through, blinding me and making me see... _No._

I moved my head out of his shadow so he was no longer outlined by the sun. He was talking again but I didn't hear him. I didn't want to. _First Lilly now him._

I must have said that out loud without realising because he replied with a comment that I couldn't help but hear. "Yea Lilly," he muttered sarcastically.

I suddenly felt anger rise in me. Why say something like that in that tone? "What's that meant to mean doughnut?" I said knowing that by calling him doughnut I would annoy him.

"You know." At my blank look he continued. "O come on Miley! You really are blind aren't you? You're what's up with her! You! Miley Stewart!"

Ok needless to say I was confused because my face said it all.

"Really Miley and you call me a doughnut! I didn't tell you earlier coz she asked me not to say anything but everyone can see it! Well almost everyone," he looked at me with such disdain when he said that last comment.

And suddenly everything fit in my head. Lilly and the weirdness. Her not looking at me and the way she did when she did look at me. I understood it all and started to laugh at my obliviousness.

Oliver looked at me like I was a loon and all I did was shake my head at him with my best disapproving face on before I ran out the door and to the beach looking for one person... Jake.

I saw him, sitting on his surf board out on the waves in only his board shorts. His wet body glistened in the sun. As soon as I set eyes on him my laughter dissolved into tears.

**Jake's POV**

I saw the perfect wave coming up. I was determined to ride it perfectly all the way to shore. I started going through the motions so I could catch this amazingly good wave. When it started to break I stood up on my board and looked out to shore for a second. But in that split second I saw a sight that scared me enough to make me look again. The second time I jerked my head it made me lose my balance and before I knew it I was falling. The ocean welcomed me into its depths as I felt something hit my head. Hard.

I saw the water around me turn darker and I realised that I was because of me. Because of my blood. My last thought before the darkness took over both my vision and my mind was of the one girl I loved, the last girl I saw..._ Miley._

**Aha! But is poor old ****Jakey**** dead? He just got hit in the head making him pass out whilst in the ocean. Not exactly the best odds but hey it could happen! ****Read**** the next chapter to find out! But ****I'm**** not writing the next chapter so boo ya shucks.**

**And I know it was short and I know it sucked but hey I tried.**

**Over to you angelrock.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys my turn, whoa she left me a hard one hahahaha, okay here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**Lilly's POV**

I was on my way to Miley's when I heard Miley and Oliver talking about something, and then I heard Oliver said something that shocked me out of my mind.

"Miles I love you."

I stood there like a fool, and my jaw practically fell on the floor.

"First Lilly now him," Miley said out loud without realizing it I think.

Wait a minute she knew I loved her? And she didn't say a word?

I didn't wanna hear anymore but there was something that stopped me moving, a sentence.

"Really Miley and you call me a doughnut! I didn't tell you earlier coz she asked me not to say anything but everyone can see it! Well almost everyone," Oliver said almost yelling.

_Oh no he didn'__t!!!_ I can't believe it he DID! _O__h he is so gonna get it._

Then Miley moved towards her front door so I hid behind the bushes. She ran towards the beach.

Then I came out from my hiding spot.

"YOU!!!" I screamed at Oliver. He looked at me with wide eyes. He knew he was dead. "Why did you tell her?!?!?! What the hell is wrong with you? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!"

"We ARE friends Lilly," he told me.

"No. If you were really my friend you wouldn't have done it!! You wouldn't have told her!" I yelled. "And what kind of a friend falls for his best friend's

crush?!?!"

Oliver looked at me speechless, and then looked down.

"Really Oliver!!!" I told him. "That's not a friend."

"Really Lilly as you told me the day you realized you loved Miley, you can't help for who you fall in love with," Oliver told me. "And unfortunately I chose Miley and so did your. And Jake."

"And she chose Jake anyways there's nothing we can do but move on with our lives," he told me. And he was right.

I fell on my knees crying he was right. I felt a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me up in a tight hug. I slowly broke the hug and ran, ran far away.

Within the minutes I fell again on my knees in the soft sand. I looked up, still crying, and realised I was on the beach. Then I saw something that shook me to the core. It was Miley running towards the water, crying, and in the water I notice blood. And a surf board? Just one thing came into my mind; _Jake._

**Oliver's POV**

I watched her running away until she disappeared in the direction of the beach. I sighed, and went to my house, with my heart broke into peaces.

The girl I love loves someone else, and my best friend loves the same person. I broke my best friends' heart and I don't know what else can I do wrong!

I'm such a doughnut, I hate my life.

Without realising it I was crying, and in my house.

I'm pathetic.

* * *

**T****his is short also btw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wa****it. I was working on 'The Story of a Mountain Lion****' my HSM fic.**** If you could check it out and tell me what you think ****I**** will**** be**** eternally grateful.**

**This chapter might suck quite a bit btw.**

**Jake's POV**

_Miley_

Black.

**Miley's POV**

_OMG!!! JAKE!!!_

I watched with horror as Jake disappeared beneath the foamy wave. I felt terror fill me as he didn't resurface. The world fell away and I was just there, I was stood on the beach but everything stopped. People froze and the silence was deafening.

My eyes locked on one person, standing just at the edge of the beach, concern written deep on her face. But I knew the concern wasn't for the person who had just fallen into the water, it was all for me.

**Lilly's POV**

Someone had fallen off their board. I knew that but I didn't care. To me there was only one person stood on the beach.

There was actually only one person stood still on the beach. Everyone was moving, rushing around shouting, crying, yelling and only one person was still. Miley.

Our eyes locked and all I felt was concern. Concern for her. Why was she so still?

The sound of a siren split the air. I was unsure of whether to go to her or not, mindful of the events that had just occurred between her and Oliver. She made that decision for me when she started to move towards me. Then a stretcher moved past her and cut her off. Then she started walking along side it.

I moved forwards, also towards the stretcher. As I got closer I recognised Jake lying there. I looked up to see Miley crying. I was completely focused on her. Everything else was a blur. Without even realising it I got into the ambulance with Jake and Miley. I sat across from Miley and it was obvious that she was only focused on Jake. My heart fell out my chest when I saw it.

When we reached the hospital they wheeled Jake away and I saw as Miley's face fell. I stood next to her and put my arm around her.

**Miley's POV**

_I might never see him again_

I was scared. Tears streamed down my face. Suddenly Lilly was there. I cried into her shoulder. I just let it all out, the conversation with Oliver forgotten.

She whispered soothing things into my hair like "It's all guna be ok" and the like. She led me to the chairs of the waiting room. I hated hospitals. Ever since my mum died I just associate hospitals with death.

I still remember how I felt when I had to wait with dad and Jackson in a room that looked surprisingly like this one. I felt like Jake would die. I don't know how but I just had this feeling. I told Lilly but she just dismissed it as me being silly, just because my mum died didn't mean Jake would. He had just swallowed some water she reasoned to me and for some reason I felt assured. I knew everything would turn out alright because Lilly had said so.

I looked into her sky blue eyes and smiled. She smiled back and I suddenly felt drawn to her. The space between our faces closed and our lips met in a sweet tender kiss.

_WTF???_

**Yeah crappy I know but hey I only had half an hour. You see I'm banned from the laptop because I haven't tidied my room so I did some tidying and got half an hour laptop time lol. And now I don't have time to update my other story which means I gotta do more tidying!!! Don't say I don't love you people! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**S****orry for the delay ****b****ut ****I**** already stared cla****s****ses and it****'****s kinda hard for me to****update. ****T****here is a little surprise in this chapter for you guys.**

**Lilly's POV **

_Wow this feels good, her lips on mine.__ I like th__is__ feeling_.

About 5 secondslater she pulled away and looked at me wide eyes.

_Oh boy._

I don't like that look she probably thinks I'm taking advantage of her or something.

"Miss Stewart?"

Miley and I looked towards the spot the words were spoken and there standing was a young lady about mid age with a white jacket, I'm guessing she is the doctor.

"I need to talk to you about Mr Ryan's condition, please follow me."

Miley looked at me one last time, and nodded to the doctor.

**Miley's POV **

I didn't know what to think. I kissed Lilly, while my boyfriend is lying on a bed probably unconscious. I feel bad. But that kiss felt so right, I liked it.

_W__hoa Miley you are losing it. You don't like L__illy like that, but then why__ did I__ kissed her?_

Ugh this is driving me crazy. I have a headache now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor as she opened the door towards her office.

"So umm Miss. Stewart," she looked at me through her glasses. "Jake has suffered several cuts, and scars that we cleaned, and a huge cut in the back of his neck which we stitched up, but other than that he is fine."

I felt the knife that was stabbed in my heart come out as I heard the doctor speak.

_U__m__ I__ wonder what her name __is._

"So um, can I see him anytime soon?" I asked her.

"Sure you can though he hasn't woken up yet," she told me

"It's alright, I just want to see him," I told her.

"Alright, please follow me," she said.

She walked out the little office, and I followed closely behind.

We entered room 101, and there Jake lying unconscious with lots of cuts around his gorgeous face. It hurt me, seeing him like that.

I turned to the doctor "Um, what is your name doctor?"

She chuckled "You can call me Esperanza," she told me.

"Cool, then you can call me Miley," I told her, and then she nodded and left.

I turned, and looked at a pale Jake lying on the bed motionless.

I walked towards him, and grabbed his right hand, and with my free hand, I ran my fingers over his scars rubbing each one of then with my finger, and then I went to his silky blond hair and ran my hand through it over and over.

"Miley?" I heard a weak voice say.

I looked down at his face, and smiled.

"Yeah honey, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked into mine.

"Better now that I'm with you," he smiled.

"You scared the crap outta me Jake. Please, don't do that again," I half begged him.

"So, you DO care about me...!?" he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, of course I do, you ARE my boyfriend after all" I told him.

He smiled, and looked into my eyes.

I frowned, the headache I had wouldn't go away. Jake looked at me now with Concern. "You okay, Miles?" he asked.

I smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache for stress I guess," I told him.

He tried to sit up, so I helped him.

"Come here," he told me opening his arms.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna hurt you," I told him.

"It's gonna hurt me more if I don't have you in my arms," he said with his poppy face.

I chuckled and walked towards him, he pushed me on his lap.

"You see? Ya didn't hurt me," he said smiling a little.

He placed two fingers over my temples, and started massaging them slowly. I relaxed, and moaned quietly.

_Wow I love whe__n he does this it feels REALLY good.__I__ bet it would feel even__better if it was Lilly the__ one that was doing it. What the... What am __I__ saying?_

_I'd__ better stop thinking, and enjoy what he is doing'. _

I felt his breath against my neck, and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Miley, I love you," he whispered.

I opened my eyes, got off his lap and turned to look at him.

"I know," I said. "Give it time, and I might say it back."

He smiled, and hugged me. I hugged him back.

I sighed. _Oh __man __I'm__ a mess__I'm__ ca__ught between Oliver, Lilly, and Jake._ _The three of them__ are__ in__ love with me. H__ow many__ more hearts a__m __I__ gonna break? _

"Jake?" I said breaking the hug.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Remember you told me, you'll be with me no matter what, and told me that you'll hear me out?"

He nodded with a confused face.

"Not only, as my boyfriend, but as a friend also?"

He smiled, and took my hand.

"What do you want to tell me Miles?" he asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"What is it Miles?" he said. I looked up at him.

"Oliver confessed his love for me today," I said. "And, also told me that Lilly has more than friendly feelings for me."

Jake looked at me with a shocked face that kinda made me laugh. He did look kinda funny.

"Oliver, AND Lilly?!?!?!" he asked surprised. "Are you kidding me?!?!?!"

"Umm, I wouldn't be joking about somethin' like this Jake," I told him.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, and I kinda, sorta kissed Lilly. On the lips," I told him.

He looked at me a little hurt.

"So, did you like the kiss?" he asked.

I nodded. I looked at him and I felt fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I'm a horrible person," I told him crying.

He just looked at me, and smiled sadly, and then he took me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"It's okay miles. I'm glad you are being honest with me," he said soothingly.

I just sobbed on his shoulders, and hugged him.

"How many more hearts, am I going to break? How many people am I going to hurt?" I said. "Jake, I'm horrible."

"Miles, you are NOT horrible," he told me. "It's not your fault."

I broke the hug, and told him everything that was on my mind, the thoughts about Lilly. Everything with every single detail.

"Miles, as much as this is going to hurt me," Jake said with a serious tone in his voice, and a hurt look in his face. "I don't think you'll EVER love me as much as I love you."

He stared to sob and I felt even worse than before, I tried to hug him but he avoided my touch which hurt me more, I looked down feeling guilty, I shouldn't have told him anything.

"Miles, I think you and I weren't meant to be, and you know we weren't. And you will never love me," Jake said while sobbing.

"But Jake, I...I...I told you to give it time, and I'll say it back someday," I stuttered.

"No Miles. You're never gonna say it back, not even if I pray every night for it," Jake said.

"Does th...th...this means we're over?" I asked.

Jake looked up at me, and smiled sadly, and nodded his blonde head.

"Jake, I broke your heart too didn't I?" I asked. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

I buried my head in my hands, and sobbed hard, and then Jake pulled me in a tight hug, and kissed the top of my head, and just held me.

"Are you still gonna be there for me Jakey?" I asked him.

He smiled, and chuckled at the little nickname.

"Always. Anytime you need me just call. It doesn't matter the time, or the place," Jake said. "You just call. You know I love you no matter what. Maybe I can't have you to love as a girlfriend, but I can have you to love as a friend at least, and I know you DO care about me and that's more than enough for me."

I smiled, and I couldn't help it but I kissed him on the lips, as our last kiss. It was sweet and tender but at the same time it was passionate.

We pulled away and I got out off the bed and went to the door. I looked at him one last time, waved goodbye and left.

I went straight to Lilly's. I needed to talk to her, to clear things out.

I got out of the car, said bye to my daddy and went to the door. I knocked on the door 3 times and Mrs. Truscott opened it.

"Well, hello Miley. Lilly's upstairs in her room go ahead."

I smiled at her, and walked up the stairs. Instead of knocking I just entered the room and what I saw made my heart flunk. Lilly was crying her heart out. I ran up to her and held her as tight as I could.

**Lilly's POV**

I felt her enter. The first thing to reach me was her smell, her wonderful perfume. She hugged me tightly and I hung onto her. I held her and she let me cry on her shoulder. She stroked my hair, slowly, and softly.

After a while of crying I pulled away to look at her. She smiled at me and with her fingers brushed my hair away from my face and wiped my tears. Then she leaned over, and kissed me on the cheek. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

"Why are you here?" I asked her still with my eyes closed.

"To apologise," she said. "I shouldn't have left the way I did and... I'm really sorry."

I looked into her eyes for a while and then looked back down.

"Why did you let me kiss you if you knew how I felt?" I asked her rather coldly.

"I don't really know," she said looking down.

"Gosh Miley I wish you'd understand how much it hurts to have you but not to at the same time!!!" I yelled furiously. "You used me!"

"I'm sorry Lils. I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, breaking down crying. "I've broken so many hearts in one day... I hate myself."

I softened up. _Man__I__ feel so bad__She__ look__s terrible, __I__ shouldn't__ have__ screamed at__her. _

I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her close to me, holding her to my chest.

"No I'm sorry Miley. I didn't mean scream at you," I told her, desperately trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry Miles, please stop crying."

She looked up at me and asked, "Do you forgive me?"

I smiled sweetly and nodded my head; she rested her head on my shoulder again.

After a while I looked down and saw Miley asleep in my arms. I took her and carried her to my bed where I laid beside her and put the cover over us. I put my arm around her, and she snuggled close to me as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Miley's POV**

_I__ feel warm.__'__I'm__ comfortable. But where am __I_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a sleeping Lilly lying beside me. I'm snuggled towards her and it just feels so damn comfy. She has her arm wrapped around my waist. I feel an overwhelming urge to kiss her, I just can't help myself. So I leaned close and kiss her full on the lips.

_Wow__ so__ this is what__ I was missing when I kissed Jake._

The same thing happened in the hospital.

_Oh__ my__ gosh she is kissing me back!_

I slowly run my hands in her soft hair. I feel her tongue against my lower lip begging for entrance, and I grant it. She slowly pushed her tongue forwards and began to explore my mouth.

_This feels so right._

I feel her groan, and she started to caress my back, making me moan softly.

After a while of making out we pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. She looked beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guess it's my turn now. Hmmm... Tough one to carry on from...**

**Also I've been kinda running low on HM inspiration. I don't know what my muse was but whatever it was it's gone lol. I am now forcing it back after watching 'Don't Stop Till You Get The Phone'. **

**Wow that makes me sound a snob. What I'm trying to say is sorry for not updating sooner... anyways on with the story.**

**Lilly's POV**

_Wow_

I felt my heart soar as I heard those three little words. It took a moment for their meaning to sink in.

_Yo! Lils! What are you doing? Miley Stewart, the girl you are madly in love with just said the best three words you will ever hear in your life! And you're just lying there! Move yourself girl!!!_

Lilly opened her mouth, trying to form the words. It wasn't that she didn't want to say them, just that she seemed unable.

She looked into Miley's smiling eyes and saw the emotion there. She stayed still as Miley leant forward and treated her to another quick kiss. That was all Lilly needed to find her voice.

"I love you too Miley Stewart," Lilly said, never having meant anything more in her life.

**Miley's POV**

I can honestly say I have never been happier in my life. I let out a contented sigh and kissed the top of Lilly's head making her giggle. Saying those words had been easier than I thought.

"What you giggling at?" I asked raising my eyebrows mockingly.

"You," she said and then added upon seeing my shocked face; "You're such a man."

"Oh you are so guna get it." Lilly feigned fright and pushed herself away from me. She ran over to the other side of the room and was genuinely shocked when she turned around and saw me right behind her. I reached out to tickle her ribs and she started to squirm under my fingers. She screamed playfully and managed to wriggle away from me and my fingers. She again ran and I again gave chase.

I caught her when she was passing the foot of the bed. An idea suddenly sprung to my mind and I let a smile play on my lips. Through her fit of giggles Lilly's eyes widened. All I did was smile as I picked her up and carried her round the bed. She threw her arms around me, clinging on for dear life as her giggles subsided.

I grumbled under my breath about her being heavy and cutting down on the nachos and was rewarded with a sharp punch to the arm. It made me lose balance and even before I had a chance to say "Ow!" I stumbled, making us both tumble onto the bed. Luckily I landed on top.

"What was that for?" I asked, resuming my tickling.

"You... call... called me... fat..." she managed to say through the giggles.

"You called me a boy," I retorted, doubling my efforts.

**Lilly's POV**

O god! I hate being tickled! Miley knows that! That's why she's doing it though... goddamn that girl!

"Plea...please Miles... Stop..." I begged her. I looked her in the eyes and she did as she was told.

I looked up at her and just fell in love with her all over again.

_How did __I__ ever life without this girl?_

**Miley's POV**

I looked down into Lilly's smiling blue eyes and felt my heart swell with love.

I leaned in and she met my smile halfway.

After about ten seconds I got impatient and instead of waiting for Lilly to make a move I used my tongue to part her lips. As I started to explore her mouth I felt her tongue against mine and they started a wrestle we both hoped will never end.

I rested my hands on her lower back and slid one up her shirt. The other hand I slid down to rest on her thigh. She moaned into my mouth and I can honestly say I have never felt more turned on in my life. I loved the feel of her close to me, her hands weaving through my hair, her mum's voice shouting up the stairs...

_Hold up._

I pulled away reluctantly. Lilly began to grumble but the sound of her mum's voice silenced her.

"Lilly," her mum's voice carried up the stairs. "Oliver's here to see you."

_Sweet nibblets._

**Lilly's POV**

_Bad word._

I couldn't help but let out a groan.

_Not him, anyone but him!_

I began to push Miley away from me as I heard footsteps climbing the stairs. She gets about ten inches away from me before we both yelped in pain.

_Wouldn't it be a good idea to take your hands out of her hair before trying to push her away from me?_

Miley spared a moment to slide her hand from under my shirt. Then I started to untangle herself from Miley so we could finally separate.

I managed to untie my hand out of Miley's brown locks and immediately used it to slap Miley's hand away from my thigh. Miley looked at her with amusement and slight hurt in her eyes before they both turned to the door that had started to creak open.

_Double bad word._

**Miley's POV**

_Double sweet nibblets._

**Normal POV**

The passage of time in the room seemed to slow. Both girls' eyes flew to the door and then back to look into each others eyes, helping each other to steel themselves against what was to come.

They both sucked in a deep breath when they saw a shaggy brown haired head peek round the door.

**Oliver's POV**

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that now meant my eyes.

Lilly had her hand on Miley's waist and another in her hair. That made me angry.

But what really made me hulk out was the sight of Miley's hand on Lilly's lower back.

I froze. My brain taking about a minute to process what my eyes had seen.

I breathed in deeply, hoping to calm the fire of rage that well... raged within me.

It didn't work.

The oxygen I breathed in only served to further fuel the fire that bubbled and boiled all my emotions, taking them all and melting them together to form a white hot molten river of hatred and rage. A molten river that surged through my veins being carried by my blood until it swelled within my every muscle.

I took a step forward towards my two best friends and felt my lips curl into a snarl.

Most people say that when you get really angry you see red. For me, all the colour just drained from the world.

Then I did something I thought I would never do to her; I raised my fist.

**Lilly's POV**

What the hell was Oliver doing?

It scared me to be honest. Never have I seen him so angry. His eyes glinted with a madness I've only ever seen in movies.

I looked up into his eyes and silently pleaded with him not to do this.

**Oliver's POV**

Then I brought it crashing down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miley sitting there, yelling at me. I couldn't hear her. Everything was eerily silent.

I reached out and picked Lilly up as if she were a rag doll. I flung her against the wall.

It was if I was watching someone else do this, like I was on autopilot.

I walked towards her calmly as she stood up, using the wall for support. I still wore the same snarl that twisted not only my lips but my whole face.

Again my fist pulled back. I saw the look in Lilly's azure eyes and hesitated. The fear I saw there scared me.

_What am __I__ doing?_

I felt something clutch at my arm and my reaction was to shake whatever it was off. Then I drew my fist back further before carrying it forward.

Lilly ducked, making me hit the wall where she had just been standing. I cursed loudly before looking down at Lilly with a wild look in my eyes.

I was about to pick her up off the floor when I felt something or someone latch onto my back.

I went completely mental, trashing and clawing at the forearms that were wrapped around my throat. Still whatever it was wouldn't let go.

So I dropped onto my back.

Shame I didn't make the connection between the person on my back and the only three people who were in the room.

I heard a groan from the person who I had just effectively squashed. I turned and made the connection in my mind too late.

I stared down in horror at what I had done.

_No. No. NO!!!_

I couldn't take the thought of what I had just done. I went into denial and back away from her shaking my head.

My back hit the door and I took one last look at what I had done.

What I saw broke my heart. Lily hunched over a coughing Miley who was clutching at her ribs. Lilly looked up at me and the hate I saw in those eyes shocked me. I've never seen her look at anyone like that. Never.

I stared into those sapphire eyes I had grown up with and was startled to see a bruise beginning to form on her cheekbone and around her eye.

_I did that._

Still I shook my head in denial. I looked around crazily, looking for an escape from this, my own self created version of hell.

I reached behind me and found the door ajar. In a flash I was through it and running down the stairs. Then I sprinted from the house, ignoring Lilly's mum who called after me.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran.

_What have I done?_

**There you go. The next chapter. I don't think it turned out so well actually.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**But for now I pass the proverbial baton to my friend Angelrock to whom I must apologise for not writing this sooner.**

**R.F.L.C**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here**** is the next chapter.** **Lilly's POV** _Oh no, no, no, please not Miley._

She's laying there coughing like crazy, until she starts bleeding from her mouth. I freaked out completely. "Oh my god, Miles," I heard myself saying, I grabbed her in my arms in a bridal position as if carrying her across the threshold and rushed down the stairs. "MOM!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "OH MY GOD, LILLY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" she screamed taking Miley from me and rushing to the car. "Oliver, he got crazy and then…" I stared to say but she cut me off placing Miley on my lap. "Mom she's losing consciousness!" I said desperately _I can't believe Oliver would do this. I guarantee you Oaken this isn't over. There's no way you can get away with this. __You__ can't just hit my girl. _ By the time I emerged from my thoughts of revenge we were already at the hospital. My mom grabbed Miley from my lap and rushed inside with me closely behind. **Lilly's mom POV** _Oh my god please let her be okay, please._ Lilly opened the hospital's door and I went inside screaming for help. Various doctors came to me and one took Miley out of my grasp and another took Lilly by the wrist. I was so worried I didn't realize Lilly had cut and bruises. _One moment Oliver goes to her room and another she came down with a coughing Miley. It couldn't have been Oliver who did this__... C__ould it?_After 5 minutes Lilly comes back with an ice pack to her head. I took her in my arms and she started crying. "Baby, who did this to you?" I asked her softly, and I rubbed her back. She looked at me with pity in her eyes and so much sadness it made my heart sink. "Oliver," she said, and I hugged her tight. **Lilly's POV** I opened my eyes to see my mom there staring at the space. _Hang__ on! __We didn't tell Mr. Stewart!_ "Mom, we forgot to tell Mr. Stewart," I told her "I called him a couple of minutes ago" she said. "He is on his way over here" I nodded my head and looked around the place. It's depressing. I've always hated hospitals. A doctor came to us and shook my mothers hand and nodded at me. "Miss Truscott, may I speak with you?" he asked. "Anything you have to say, my daughter needs to know it too" my mom said. The doctor sighed and nodded. "Come to my…" he was cut off "Where's my baby? Where's Miley?!?!?!" Mr. Stewart shouted while running with Jackson toward us. "Okay, please follow me to my office," the doctor said calmly, I took Mr. Stewart's hands as we all did as the doctor had told us. Once there the doctor offered us a seat, my mom and I took it. Mr. Stewart didn't want to sit. "Miley has 3 broken ribs, and a strange cut inside her stomach we found hard to clean, but we did it, and she's also lost a lot of blood from that cut, so she won't be able to regain consciousness until tomorrow night or maybe more," the doctor said. I put my head in my hands and cried. I felt a grip on my shoulder and saw Mr. Stewart with tears in his eyes. "Can we please see her?" he asked with difficulty in his voice. The doctor nodded and told us to follow him once again. He led us to a room 332 second floor. The moment he opened the door my heart shattered into pieces. There lay a very pale unconscious Miley. I rushed to her side and took her hands in mine.

_Oliver is so dead._

"Lilly, please tell me, did Oliver did this to my baby girl?" Mr. Stewart asked with pleading eyes, I nodded my head and went to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me to him softly so as not to hurt my body more than it already was. After a while we broke our hug and he stood up and took Miley's small hand in his big one. He rubbed it with his thumb, and then he kissed the palm of her hand. He slowly turned to look at me with a saddened look on his face and kissed my forehead before going outside without a word.

I looked over at Miley and reached for her cold hand and kissed it all over… **Oliver POV** I'm running I don't know exactly where.

_I'm a coward._

I don't deserve Miley or Lilly as friends.

_A__s a matter o__f fact I don't deserve a friend._

I deserve to live alone for the rest of my life, without love. "AH I HATE MYSELF I'M A FREAKING IDIOT!!" I screamed so hard that my throat ended up sore and husky. I fell on my knees and it stared raining.

_I'm __pathetic. _

I stood up against a wall and I knew exactly what I had to do. I've never run so fast in my entire life.

I saw Lilly's house and it was dark, their car wasn't there.

_A__w man,__ they've gone to the hospital haven't they? H__ospital__ God p__lease tell me I didn't kill her.__P__lease_

I stared running toward the Malibu Hospital at full speed. I see it. I feel a lump in my stomach. I run inside, to the front desk.

"I…I...wan…want t…to see… Miley Stewart," I said breathing heavily.

The nurse looked at me and told me to go to number 332.

_P__lease God let her be __okay__ Please I beg you_

I see the door and saw Mr. Stewart coming out of the room. He looked at me and I've never seen him so angry in his entire life. He took me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. "You," he said with a hoarse voice. "You did this to my little girl!!!"

He pushed me hard against the wall. When I closed my eyes to feel the fist in my face, I felt him drop me on the floor. "What possessed you to do that?! Goddamn it Oliver you could've killed them. WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO REACT THIS WAY," he screamed at me. "What's going…?"

There was Lilly looking at me with so much hate. She walked up to me and punched my face really hard and I fell to the floor sobbing at my weakness and emptiness.

I crawled to her feet and she kicked me away. "How dare you... How dare you come here after what you did?" You could've killed Miley you know that right?" she said in a whisper audible enough for only me to hear.

I stood up and felt my knees give away. I ended up on the floor, staring at her feet with blood dripping down my nose and into my mouth. She gave a disappointed shake of her head and opened the door. "You wanna see her, well then be my guest. Look at her, so pale and frail," she said opening the door. I stood up and went over.

I saw her.

I felt like dying.

_W__hat have I done? _

I kneeled and took Miley's hand.

_They're so cold._

I looked up at her face and hugged her tightly. "Oh Miles, I'm so sorry I don't deserve you or Lilly as a friend…. Please wake up," I said sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lilly standing there looking down at me with cold eyes. "Okay, you saw her enough now get out," she said with a bitter tone in her voice. I just nodded and stood on my feet. I looked at her with an apologetic look in my eyes. "Don't Oliver. Please get out of here," she said me before I got a chance to voice my apology. I took a look at them once again and walked out the room. **Lilly's POV** Oliver left the room and I looked over at Miley to see her slowly opening her blue eyes. "Miley baby, are you okay?" I asked kneeling beside her. "No, my throat's sore," she tried saying but her voice was still husky from the coughing. "Let me get the doctor baby," I said but she took my arm before I had a chance to move. "Don't... Stay here with me… Please..." she managed to say before her eyes fluttered closed and she passed out again.

**Please review**

**X**


End file.
